Second Chance, Second Death
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: Spanner offered Fran some candies he made, but when Fran wants more,  she took the wrong candy. That was the time where she could see her little  brother again in the past. Bfem26, can be B26 depends on reader.


Pairing: Bfem26. It can be B26, just change the 'her' and 'she to 'he' and 'his'. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>That morning at Varia Mansion..<em>

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"_What?" Squalo opened his door,_

"_Do we have any mission?"_

"_Today is your day off"_

"_..Ok"_

_._

_._

"Today's our day off, senpai" said Fran while opened her senior's door,

"Knock the door first, frog" complained the blond which was playing with his new X-Box,

"What should we do today?"

" 'We'?"

"Yeah,"

"There's no 'we'" Bel denied, with his eyes still gazing to the game,

"I'll be visiting Irie Shoichi and his partner" Fran stated bluntly before left her senior,

"Get lost, frog"

.

* * *

><p>After an hour later, she finally arrived at a house which was alike to the other house or should we say, 'Terraced house'. Small, a wooden door with 'Welcome' carpet in front of the door, a bell, 2 windows on the left side after the door, no backyard and that's what it looks like.<p>

Without any doubting, Fran walked towards the door and peeked into the window,

"Hello?" she started to rang the bell, looking for any response.

_/ Hello. Please enter the password/ , _came a reply

'_That was kind..'_ Fran said in her thought.

"Shoichi"

_/Access Denied/_

"Irie"

_/Access Denied/_

"Spanner"

_/Access Denied/_

"Robot"

_/Access Denied/_

"Vongola"

_/Access Denied/_

"Varia"

_/Access Denied/_

"Millifiore"

_/Access Denied/_

"Computer"

_/Access Denied/_

"Mosca"

_/Access Denied/_

"Tch,"

_/Access Denied. You've entered 10 incorrect passwords; Password attempt is block for safety. Please enter PUK* code/_

"Damn.."

"O-Oi!" Fran turned around and saw the red-head with his blond partner, who was carrying large plastic bags

"What have you done to our entrance?" Shoichi asked in panic,

"What have you done too? I can't get through it" said Fran in defense,

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Fran, the new Varia member, right?"

"Yes,"

"Spanner, what's the code?"

"53112986"

_/Access Granted, Welcome/_

The door opened automatically which was cool for Fran_. 'An Automatic wooden door? That's rare'_

"This way," Spanner closed the door and led the way through an entrance to their secret lab.

.

Tools, Computers, and robots were everywhere to be seen. They must be very busy every day.

"So this is your house?"

"Actually it's a lab" correct the blond,

"Oh,"

"W-Well, what brings you here?" asked Irie after putting his new stuffs to the couch,

"Bel-senpai and I got the day off today, so I intended to come here since I've never visited your 'lab' before.

"Bel-senpai? You mean Belphegor?"

"I think that's his name"

"O..kay..?Uhm..Welcome to our lab!" greeted the guy proudly,

"Candy?" asked Spanner with candies on his hand, and the teen nodded

"Sure," she grabbed and ate it.

"We got a lot work to do today, so you can tour around the lab by yourself but please don't touch anything"

"Ok"

.

.

* * *

><p>"Irie-san, do you still have candies?"<p>

"Spanner has a lot of them" said the red-head, pointed his index finger to Spanner.

"Spanner-san, do you still have candies?"

"Yeah, they are on my bag above the cupboard" he answered with his hands still working on his new Mosca.

"Your bag?"

"The brown-colored one,"

"Oh," Fran walked to the other room and found exactly what she wanted. But when she was about to grab one, she noticed there was something bigger inside the bag. So she took the thing out of Spanner's bag and stared at it for seconds.

A jar with bubble gum-shaped candies inside, but sadly they were grey-colored which made them unattractive but suspicious to Fran.

"Grey bubble gums? Let's give it a try" So she ate 3 of it and brought the other kind of candies with her

.

.

* * *

><p>"Spanner-san, your candies taste good. Can I take it some for-"<p>

.

**POOF!**

.

"Fran!" called Spanner when suddenly thick mist took over the whole room. The only thing that could be heard was coughs from the blond.

"Spanner! What happened?" Irie asked in surprised

"I'm not sure.." he said while wiped out the mists, until they could saw Fran  
>but not in the same size as they saw her before.<p>

"Fran?"

.

.

"Where..am I?"

.

.

* * *

><p>"GAAH! Spanner! What did you do to her?" the red-head yelled at his partner but at the same time fell upon his knees because of sudden stomachache<p>

"I didn't do anything,"

"Then why she's like that?"

.

"Dannie?" the child called out a name,

"Dannie?" asked the techies.

"Where's Dannie?"

"Are you..Fran?"

"How did you know my name?" asked the little one,

.

"Irie,"

"What is it, Spanner?"

"She ate wrong candies."

"You mean the sphere-shaped one, which to travels the past?"

"Exactly and she took 3 of it. That means she will returns 3 hours from now"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Well, I was walking with Dannie before I arrived here"<p>

"Who's Dannie?" asked Spanner,

"My little brother,"

"I see.."

.

"Do you have any medicine?" Fran asked in a rush and search for any of it in the lab

"Medicine? What for?" Irie stood besides her,

"Dannie is dying, so I want to take him to the doctor. Since I'm here now, I could find something to delays him." She explained.

"W-What kind of medicine?"

"Anything that can cure him,"

"Sorry but we don't have any.. How about we take a look at Varia? They may have some"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"VOOOOIII! YOU BRATS! THE HELL YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!"<p>

"W-We did nothing to her, Squalo-san! Really!"

" Aaaw! Franny looks so cute!" suddenly the mother of Varia came from the middle of nowhere.

"How old are you, dear?"

"7"

"Ushishishi.. Tadpole"

.

"Irie-san, Dannie's dying!"

"Dannie?"asked the 3 Varia members simultaneously

"Her little brother," Spanner explained.

"I thought she was the only kid" said Lussuria, rubbing his chin

.

"What's with your little brother, Franny?"

"He's dying"

"Oh my! Why is it?"

"I'm not sure..He couldn't talk, eat, nor drink for the last 3 days"

"That's very serious condition, how about we make your little brother a soup so he will get better soon?"

"Okay!" she smiled happily, which made Squalo and Bel stared in shock.

Lussuria grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen, while the techies explained what had happened to the green-haired teen.

.

.

* * *

><p>"How's the soup, Squalo-senpai?"<p>

"Good.." he said,

"Glad you like it, how about you, Bel-senpai?" suddenly it reminded the blond of his partner, the real Fran in the real size.

"They're..Nice" he replied without looking at the kid.

Her lips curved down and made a sad face, eyes gazing on her own soup.

.

"Franny? Are you OK?"

"Yeah,"

"You don't look like you're OK. What is it? Tell us all your problems"

"Bel-senpai.." Bel turned to her,

"Dannie and Bel-senpai, you both look alike. But Dannie's hair is red"

"A red-haired boy? How come?" asked the guy with red sunglasses,

"I don't know," Fran left a half of her soup and grabbed that bowl with her.

.

"What are you doing? Finish the soup, brat!"

"No. It's for Dannie," said the green-haired kid

"5 seconds left," Irie started to talk,

.

"Hey, Fran"

"Huh?" Spanner came closer as he brought something with him in a small jar.

"Here, it's for you and your little brother." She stared at the jar and smiled,

"Thanks Spanner-san, Thanks Everyone!" was all she could say before turning into mists.

.

.

**POOF!**

.

.

Once again mists covered entire room, until only a figure could be seen.

"So..did you meet your brother?" asked Lussuria broke the silence.

"..Yes"

"How is he?"

"He's dead" she answered briefly.

.

Everyone stared in shock. It was all too late, he had gone.

"I-I'm sorry, Fran"

"It's alright, Irie-san"

"I think you'd like some lone time. We'll be in our room so, call if you need us, OK?" Then Lussuria and the others left the dining room.

.

.

.

"Hey," came a voice

"Senpai, as you can see, I'm not in the mood to play with you right now. Please find someone else to bother"

.

"Let it go," he said ignoring her,

"What?"

"Let your tears flow, just cry already. It's alright"

"I'm not crying"

"Let it go," said the blond for the second time and still the teen didn't do as she was told to.

.

"Why I couldn't do anything when he needs me." Bel stared at her,

"He was dying and all I could do was watched him die," said the teen

"That's not true,"

"Shut up, senpai. You know nothing about me" Fran stood up and was about to walk when she felt someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

.

"I know you more than you know me, froggy" he hugged tightly,

"You've tried your best. He had gone now then let it be. You can't do anything to change the past,"

.

Fran sighed and let her tears rolled down trough her pale cheek,

"You're right.." the blond slightly loosen the hug, letting his partner to look at him.

"..You both look alike."

"I know,"

" The difference was-"

"I'm blond and he's red-head" She nodded.

.

.

"Senpai, he loves me"

"He surely does"

"Do you feel the same?"

"Yes, I do" he said without hesitate and kiss the teen's forehead.

* * *

><p>Review..?<p> 


End file.
